What Hurts The Most
by NOMNOMSUSHIBEAR
Summary: Childhood friends Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes are separated for college...BUT when they comeback, they realize they can simply not be apart. But how does this effect other areas of their lives as well? Slash :
1. Prologue

It was a day at the beach, almost like any other. Women were in bikini's whether the view was pleasing to the male or lesbian eye or not. Men, single and cheaters, were scoping out the women who did look good in those tiny bikini's. However, Cody Rhodes was building a small sand castle, his supplies were a simple yellow plastic shovel and a plastic scarlet pale with a handle to match his shovel. It was Sunday and the sky was absolutely cloudless. Cody did love a cloudless day. He always loved to look up at the sky and imagine himself doing a trillion different careers. Sometimes he actually brought a toy airplane and guided it with his hand, making sound effects. His current dream was to be a pilot of an awesome jet. Kids, of course, changed their minds constantly about everything. Who knows what he would end up being?

Tired of the stupid dirt not mushing together like he wanted it to, he gave up on his sand castle and stuck his tyke carpender supplies in the dirt, lying down so he can dream some more. He looked up at the sky, again thinking that he was going to be a famous pilot that could travel the world. But, he would go after that dream when he was 18, not the age of 6. Nevertheless, it was such a jovial event to just stare at the sky, without the sun screaming its attention in your face. A few birds went by, making squawking noises and landing on a nearby pier. Cody also saw a little boy, not far from his age, looking down from the pier. His body language looked quite peculiar, but Cody really didn't notice.

It was family day. That's what his father, Dusty, called it anyways. Dusty wasn't a very attractive person, and he was a plump man, but he was a good dad nonetheless, always spending time with his two boys. Dusty wrestled, which Cody loved that sport. He never really pictured himself in a square box thing in panties wrestling another guy. That is just too weird. Apparently, it wasn't weird to his dad, who absolutely adored wrestling. If he wasn't on the road doing it, he was constantly watching it through an old tv they had sitting on a small table in the living room while Cody played with his toys in his bedroom, which was upstairs in their two-story house.

Cody's house was two stories and made of dark blue brick. There was an oak tree in the front, and was decorated with roses that his late mother planted when Cody and his older brother were around the toddler age. Dustin was his older brother, looking more like his father than Cody ever had a nightmare about. Cody was a Daddy's boy, but Dusty was a bit too fat for Cody to want to look like him. Cody was glad he inherited his mother's genes, which were a bit softer but masculine nonetheless. Cody often had an ego, smiling in the mirror whenever he saw his reflection. He must have inherited that quality from his father, who also was egocentric. Must have been a Rhodes quality.

"Cody!" Dustin called out, his eyes scanning the beach area, looking for his long lost younger sibling. Cody sat up, brushing off the sticky sand that had caked in between hsi toes and attacked his back. Cody waved his brother down, and Dustin sat by him. Dustin was about 2 years older than he, but he always acted like he was way older than that, to young Cody's annoyance. Dustin looked puzzled at the mess of sand that was supposed to be Cody's castle, but it was an epic fail.  
"Failed." Cody said simply, glaring down his utencils used for creating such a architectural disaster. Dustin just laughed and noogied Cody, again to Cody's full-blown annoyance. Cody finally squirmed out of the python grip his brother had learned to gain and sadly use on poor little Cody. Cody often wondered if there was a sibling code that older kids got that said, 'Torture your little sibling to death or you're going to Hell.' Cody wondered if older brothers and sisters had a global cult and were planning to take over the world by bothering their younger siblings, even though he had no idea how that would end in world domination.

Clouds were starting to form, which made Cody pout. Dustin followed his little brother's sad gaze and scoffed, "It's just some damn clouds. Get used to it."  
Dustin cursed because it thought it made him cool, and Cody was too chicken to tell on him, for fear of those consequences. The nanny only stays awake for so long. Then the torturing begins. Cody wanted to be able to fight his brother back one day. He pretty much just thought that one day he would be bigger than Dustin and bug the crap out of him then, when they were men. "But I like clouds," Cody said simply, still pouting. Dustin scoffed again, but this time it was a bit more bratty. Cody secretly glared at his older sibling, but changing it whenever he was dead sure Dustin would catch him. After a few moments of boring silence, then again, when was silence ever not boring?, and Dustin rose to his feet, "You are boring as hell. I'm bailing."

Cody simply rolled his baby blue eyes at the rude comment, now fixating his attention on the dark blue ocean that was stretched out in front of him. He buried his toes in the sand, loving how the heat baked them. He laid back once again and relaxed, letting the sounds of the ocean and slight chatter of the people around him calm him down. Then he felt that relaxing sand burst in his mouth, making him roll over and hack. Then he heard the nasal laughs of three bullies from school. All of them were fat and Cody knew none of their names. He wiped the sand out of his eyes, which were stinging, and he looked at the chubba bubbas who were laughing, their faces contorted in an ugly manner.

This assholes would bother Cody every day, stealing his money, stuffing him into lockers like he was a sardine, puttting him in trashcans, and giving him swirleys in the boys bathroom. In other words, Cody's school life was a personal hell at school. Cody was never a rude boy, just a very quiet boy who kept to himself and looked at picture books of planes. He was picked on though, nevertheless, and he just turned the other cheek, enduring the pain 'till they were satisfied with themselves. One day he would get back at them. He knew he would.

But not today. The bullies started pounding on him and shoving him into the sand countless times, and Cody could see his brother being entertained from a distance. That hurt Cody's feelings, the fact that his own flesh and blood wouldn't go and help him. Cody wasn't surprised, but it hurt still. Cody, even though he was frequently annoyed by his older brother, would aid him as much as he could if this were him, but it wasn't him and Dustin didn't have that kind of compassion. So Cody would have to suffer.

Finally, the bullies were done, snickering and howling their way onto another part of the beach. Cody's eyes were clouded with his own tears, but he simply sniffed it away. He then made his eyes wander back to the pier, and the boy he saw earlier was still there. That's odd, Cody thought to himself. The boy looked sad actually. His face was red. From the looks of it, he had been crying. Cody saddened at that, wondering what had happened. But alarms rose in his head as he saw that boy climb to the top of the top bar that held the pier together and look down. He was going to jump off!

Cody had no clue what to do. Wait, maybe it wasn't as dramatic as Cody was making it out to be. Maybe that boy was just a daredevil and he loved the height. Maybe his friends had dared him to do it. Maybe, just maybe those options were the reality. But the boy wouldn't be sad if those options were reality would he? No, Cody decided against that thought. He started walking briskly against the boy's position, which turned to a run.  
"Wait!" Cody cried out before his eyes widened at the boy plunging into the water. Cody waited a few moments before diving into the water himself, being a good swimmer.

The water was warm as Cody submerged into the abyss of water deeper and deeper. His eyes searched the water, finally finding a still body. Cody wiggled his body deeper and deeper till he grabbed the boy's hand and brought him back to the surface. Cody was hoping he would breathe as the surface beat them up, but no that didn't happen. Cody quickly dragged him to the shore, laying him on his back. He looked so pale. Cody saw this in a movie, so he pumped his chest with his hands. Harder. Harder. Harder. Bam!

The boy coughed up the water and rolled over on his stomach, moaning and groaning with pains that were unknown to Cody. Cody just waited patiently and his eyes widened when the boy looked up at him. So beautiful, Cody thought. Even at 5, Cody's tummy felt weird as he looked at the sad boy with the puffy eyes. Cody liked that feeling.  
Nothing was really being said until Cody broke the silence. "I'm Cody."  
"Ted." the boy replied in a light tone. Cody smiled, making Ted smile right back. Ted got up to his feet, Cody following, and brushed himself off. The two then shook hands, a sign of showing friendship.

Out of no where, the three bullies came back, probably out of boredom, and made a remark, "Aw, look. Cody has a boyfriend."  
Cody scowled. Ted just rolled his eyes. Ted was being pretty laid back until one of those jerks put a hand on his new friend, making Ted's temper roar. Ted shoved him and kicked all three of their asses, making them run away like a scolded dog with its tail between its legs. Ted, being 6 years old, didn't like the fact that his small friend was being picked on.

From then on out, they had each others backs.

The boys were best friends throughout childhood, practically inseperable. The same goes through the middle school years and the awkward high school years that everyone dreads. It wasn't until graduation when the guys knew they had to part and, crying privately, they promised they would see each other one day.

That promise would be fufilled.

**Hey Guys! *waves* Thanks so much for reading this! Feedback is definitely welcomed...and wanted :)**

**So this is basically the prologue, telling how the pair became such good friends. Dustin is such an asshole don't you think? I definitely do...being mean to his baby brother like that :(**

**Well, I sure do hope this will be an exciting ride for you because I'm enjoying it already. Comment! :3**

**~Ria**


	2. The Asshole Within

~Present Day~

My eyes blinked open, warily as I heard the faint smacking of lips. I looked around my apartment livingroom and groaned. I heard a husky laugh behind me when my entire senses came to, making me turn around. No, I didn't really know his name, but the sex last night was pretty good. He must have thought so too, because he kissed me again. God I hated Mondays, but I hated this Monday especially because I would have my meeting with Vince Mcmahon today to see my place in WWE. Last night I decided to have something to dwell on while I was listening to the rules being spoke to me about WWE regulations and such, so I picked up a guy-was it one or two?-and brought him-them?-home with me and banged the hell out of him. I had to admit it, it was fun being gay. I hadn't really 'come' out to my family yet, but I mean I really didn't care what they would think. I hated them anyways. Years of a nothingness childhood brought me to feel this way, but oh well.

I looked at the digital clock I had on my wall, and it was still too early to even think about going. Well, I do have a guy here with me, might as well make him useful. I rolled over and without any of those stupid words, I crushed my mouth to his. He responded very well, cupping my hips and lifting me onto him. This was kind of stupid, because I was alot taller than him. He was a bit more beefy than I, so maybe that was why he had done it. I cupped his neck, wanting complete control over him. He's not getting away from me. I gripped his neck, but not too hard, just enough to where you make them moan and you have no clue why they are moaning. I guess it's just one of those things in the lust areas, where your sense of touch heightens five hundred times and everything feels very nice. Or, maybe he was just doing that to turn me on or something. I really didn't care. Anyways, he moaned and slid his hands up and down my bare back, making me shiver a little bit. I licked his tongue with mine, making him shiver like he was in freezing weather. He was waiting on me, which was what I liked them to do basically, and I clawed his left hip with my strong but medium sized nails. He cried out and it was obvious he wanted a little bit more that a cat claw. I smiled mentally, loving masochists like this.

I dug my nails deeper into his sides, making him cry out but not in pain. I then aggressively whipped his head to the side and bit his neck-not too hard now just enough for the crying out again. What a screamer, I thought to myself. He had deep bite marks in his neck already from the night before, and now I added nails to the lust war going on here. Well, I hope he isn't a model or anything, because those marks are going to turn into scars. Don't be mad at me, he wanted it.

I straddled him and looked at the clock. I frowned. Dammit, still not enough time to go yet. I looked back at the guy, who was staring at me with lusty green eyes, and smirked. I would probably, as always, feel horrible about doing all of this later. Morals and I weren't the best of friends, then again Moral's buddy Life screwed me over. So I cut them out of my life. For good.

The man under me began to get impatient, spanking my ass for some of my attention. I growl in frustration and think 'fine, if you want it, here you go.'

I pinned him down and let my tongue travel his chest, which wasn't gorrilla hairy but it wasn't cleanly shaven either, to my dismay. I dragged my teeth gently across his stomach, kissing just above his naval. His breathing was heavier and much more pushed. I smirked and let my tongue drag very slowly from his stomach to his neck, nibbling his neck gently and then grabbing his throat and kissing him wildly. It was a basic heat level to me, for I really did get into it that much. I guess I was just waiting for the right guy, as cheesy as it sounds. But both Hell and I knew, there is no love for someone like me. Never was and never will be.

I let my tongue travel southward to his waist, then southeastward to his hips, kissing the tender skin where I had clawed. He had been moaning the entire time, trying to get a handle on something. He couldn't and I had him trapped. Good. I let my tongue travel just enough west to where I was in the middle of his hip and himself. I purposely did that and immediately went up to kiss his chest. I glanced at the clock. Perfect. Time to go.

I got off of him and put on some boxers and jeans. He frowned deeply at me, "No fair."  
I smirked, "Sorry but I have to go."  
He shrugged, "It's cool. I have to go call my boyfriend anyways."

Oh, Ouch. Didn't see that one coming. Oh well, I didn't know. The dude continued though, "I never caught your name."

I looked at him with a smile, "You aren't going to."

I walked out.

Damn, this place hadn't changed a single inch since I'd been here about seven years ago when I was sixteen. Amazing how this is practically a billion dollar company, yet not a single change in the architecture. Cheap-ass Mcmahon, I thought to myself.

As I was in the waiting room, I glanced around at my atmosphere, taking in the boring depth of it. The walls were bleached white and the floors were gray marble. The chairs were huge and black leather, accompanied by metal end tables with magazines flooding the top of them. There were a few plants here and there, but they kind of looked dead to me. The receptionist was pretty hot. She had dark brown curls and dark brown eyes, which kept glancing at me every once in awhile. Sometimes if I was desperate, I'd get me a girl just for the hell of it. But I was gay. Dude's turned me on and that was all there was to it. Life got alot easier when I figured it out. I actually remember the time I figured out I was different from other boys.

_I was about 15 and it was Christmas. Every Christmas my dad would drag us to our Aunt Mavis's house to have a good homecooked meal. Aunt Mavis had a skanky daughter a little older than me named Cara, and usually she was always out with a boyfriend-out of the dozes she had-when our part of the family came over. Well, adults did was they were usually doing; talking about unimportant shit for hours. Me, curious as I was, was quite bored with the scene and decided to look around a bit. I decided to go in Cara's room._

_The room was shitty, being that it was sloppy and clothes were all over the damn floor. Not only was she a slut, she was a sloppy slut. That's even worse. I took a look at her tests. She was a smart, sloppy, slut. Go figure. Her room was pretty boring until I went to her computer. Yes, I was very nosy. Still am today. Perfect housewife, don't you think? Anyways, I looked at her documents. Mainly, that consisted of pictures of herself doing random poses, some not so nice, and pictures of her and different men. Then, I saw a folder. I clicked on it and it showed a website link. I closed the door and clicked on that link, just in case some weird shit was about to happen. Well, I was definitely right. Two men in a position fell on the screen, and I was done for then_.

"Cody Rhodes?" The receptionist called in a sugar sweet voice. I stood up, dropping the stupid magazine that was too cheery on the end table without grace. I walked briskly towards her, smiling and nodding my head. Well, maybe if I got bored I could flirt up with the ladies over here. She was nice looking. She had a cute smile and she really didn't get out alot. She must have been the outcast in school, by the looks of her vintage wardrobe. "Hello ma'am." I said, putting on the best smile a man can wear on a Monday. She blushed immediately. "Mr. Mcmahon would like to see you now." she said. I nodded.  
"Okay cutie I'll see you when I get back," I said, brushing my finger under her chin, watching her shiver here and there. She nodded and went back to her desk. I smiled again at her and went down the hallway.

**Yes, I realize I made my Cody a total asshole in this. It helps ^_^.**

**Yes, I know things got a bit explicit. Well, nevertheless, I do hope you enjoyed it. I love writing it. Lol so yeah the next one should be up in the next few days unless I have something going on and yeah...Love you guys for reading it and thanks for reading it :3**

***hugs you all***


	3. I Don't Know You, Yet You Have Me

The hallway was completely bland, just like the rest of the place. There were quite a few women and men that I would be getting the numbers of. That I was completely sure of no matter what. I smiled at how I would take them out on a date. I had planned the entire thing out in my mind, placing every event and every conversation. I was a king in the dating world. I had even had straight guys dating me at one time. About three at one time was my maximum limit. After three, it just got too damn confusing. You would have to remember their names and everything, and if you called them the wrong name they got suspicious and then you would have to make a ridiculous story about your ex-fiancee, who never actually existed, dying in a car crash or something. You miss that person so dearly that you accidentally called them that name, lost in thought. Then that boyfriend or girlfriend would start crying, apologizing for assuming anything else. That was around the time I would usually put on my sad face and go, 'It's Okay', even though there was no reason to be sad in the first place. Those times were such fun, I had almost forgetten how fun those times were. I was stuck to random one night stands, but man those times were fun. It always did heighten my stress level, which I didn't like to do.

"Cody, why are you going to the women's bathroom?" asked an old yet naturally angry voice. I sighed and looked up at the sign. Yes, I was going in the women's bathroom. My hand was already pushing it open, well halfways. I turned around to see a shorter-than-me mix of Linda and Vince Mcmahon. God, I hated their offspring. Stephanie was okay, but god damn Shane was annoying. He was like a housewife. He wore sweaters, mostly in spring colors, and talked on the phone with the women around his neighborhood. No, he wasn't hooking up with them, like a smart man would have done. He was on neighborhood watch. Oh, how exciting his life was. I rather be the whore I am now than live that life. That life just sucks.

I turned to Shane with the fakest smile I could put on, which was pretty convincing, and said, "Oh, I wasn't paying attention."

I heard him mutter, "Go figure." That made me want to kick him in the balls, but I didn't. My thoughts went back to the sexy receptionist. I gave a more convincing smile, avoiding Shane's face, which scared me. He rose an eyebrow, but dismissed the weird happiness that had overcome me out of the random air. He just went in his office, probably to ejaculate to Martha Stewart or something. That's just my thoughts on what he did. You don't have to agree with me, but there is my opinion on the entire thing.

I looked around and finally saw a door that said 'Vince Mcmahon' on it. I put on my shades and went in the room. Vince was talking to some guy, who had on jeans ripped at the knees, a t-shirt, with a business jacket over that. He had sunglasses over his eyes. He looked like a regular Joe, even though that wasn't his name. It might have been, for I really didn't know. Overall, he was a hot guy. I hope he wasn't fat under those clothes. That would suck. Then again I had a girlfriend that weighed 315 pounds one time, and that was a fun relationship.

"Mr. Mcmahon." I said, getting confused when I saw the guy freeze and his hands turned pale instantly. I tried to ignore it, but the poor guy looked like he was scared of me. Maybe if I sat next to him, he would calm down or something. I strode over to the armchair beside his and sat down. His frame locked up and Vince must have noticed because he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah." was all the dude said. Vince smiled at me. "Hey Cody, haven't seen you in ages. How's life been?"  
"Okay I guess."  
"Good, good. Okay, well I'm going to get straight down to business. I'm putting you boys in training a little, just to get used to WWE set up. Then, we already have your first storyline set up. Cody will go in the business first and get a few tag matches in with Hardcore Holly." Vince coughed loudly and then turned to the other guy, "Then you come in and start gloating, leading the audience to believe you and a random partner you choose will beat Cody and Holly for the championships. Turns out, Cody betrays Holly for you and you guys take home the championship. Sound good?"

Both of us nodded, except my nod was a bit more relaxed than the guy's nod beside me was. What had I done to make him so nervous? I didn't know myself. It confused me terribly, and I was kind of thinking about asking him about it. But how weird would that be? Just go up to a random guy I didn't know and say, "Hey, just wondering what the fuck your problem was with me?" Yeah, that would definitely work. Let's just mark out that suggestion. Vince continued to blab about our contracts and how the rules were so important. The other dude might have been listening, but I sure as hell wasn't. I had been in this business since I was a baby, and that old bag of balls thinks I didn't know a thing about the business? Asshole. I should show him a thing or two about the business. But why do that? The old man is going to roll over and die sooner or later. Then Mr. Mom will probably take it over, or Big Boobs Mcgee with the baby blue eyes that burned your soul. Just what the company needed. Triple H already had enough credit. He didn't need to run the damn company. The company already had a bunch of jerks running it, why add?

It seemed like hours before the old guy shut his piehole, and the hot guy stood up and shook Mr. Mcmahon's hand, walking out of the room like I hadn't even existed. No hi? I mean I could understand not liking someone. Hell, I didn't like a lot of people, but he was just plain rude. At least I pretended to like someone, at least for a little while. Giving them no notice at all was a complete downer, one that I didn't need. I nodded at Mr. Mcmahon and sped out of the room, catching up with him. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Dude are you sure you're okay?" I asked, trying to be concerned. He looked uncomfortable and annoyed.  
"Fine." he said as he turned around to his original direction and sped off. I raised my eyebrow, taking the 'being blown off' feeling not so well. No one has ever treated me like this. Why was he? That didn't make sense. I scratched my head, trying my damnest to think about a solution. I couldn't find one in the bunch. I kept walking until I saw the hot receptionist, who smiled and gave me her number. I took it and smiled back, liking the distraction.

That night I decided to give into distraction. I called her and she came over, in a very short skirt and a high cleavage showing tanktop. Her makeup was heavy and her hair was wild and long. They all looked the same. I needed this though. I needed to get the random guy out of my mind.

Things moved very swiftly, her making herself comfortable on the couch within the first hour. She beckoned me to sit by her, which of course I did, and she looked at me. That guy was still in my mind, so to get a haze to blow it away I pressed my lips against hers. She responded very well, grabbing my neck and letting her other hand play with my short hair. Then, suddenly I felt something weird. I opened my eyes for a minute and he was kissing me. I freaked out and jumped off the couch, staring at him with wild eyes. I shook my head and looked back again. My original date was there staring at me, obviously confused. I scratched my head, not sure how to answer. Then, it automatically came to me.  
"Sorry there were just alot of sparks." I said, scratching the back of my head for the body language test. She smiled and pushed me back on the couch, getting on top of me and then we started making out again.

That asshole still hadn't left my mind alone. I had only spoken to him for a god damn minute! Why was he getting to me like this? It makes no sense! I growled, which she apparently took for a moan or something, splitting my dress shirt open. I kind of felt sad for a second, being that we already got this far and it hadn't even been 2 hours yet. Everything was so physical. But, I always responded to it. Shame on me.

Before I knew it, I looked to the left and our clothes were in a pile. I was in a complete daze, hearing her moan a few times. I had no idea what was going on, but we weren't in the livingroom anymore. We were on a bed. Oh, she was on me. Oh, okay, I get what's going on.

Even if I did have a chick on top of me, she might as well be going at it with herself, for all the attention I gave her. I couldn't get him out of my head. Then I thought about it, and he seemed familiar. Maybe that was why I was so obsessed with him. I knew him from somewhere. But who was he? What did he have against me?

I heard loud moaning and then a plop next to me with heavy breathing. I ignored it and continued thinking. Who was he? 


End file.
